Ryougi Shiki
Statistics Name: Ryougi Shiki Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Classification: Human, Avatar of Akasha Gender: Female Age: 19-20 (in the first volume), 30s as of Mirai Fukuin Tier: B-2 '''| '''J-1 Destructive Capacity: Wall Level, capable of ignoring conventional durability by using Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception allow Shiki to kill anything living or inanimate, she can also cut through spatial barriers with the Kanesada Kuji) | Likely Complex Multiverse Level, possibly higher '''(Is Akasha itself given a form which exists beyond all stories and theories in the Nasuverse. The Nasuverse is described as having at least 6 Dimensional space, but it could very well be as massive as our own multiverse) '''Speed: Supersonic 'to '''High Hypersonic+ '(via this calc) | Unknown (Can kill concepts such as time and distance between her and her enemy) '''Durability: Street Level '(Survived falling several stories during her fight with Arya, however she was initially near fatally injured in a car accident. Survived Fujino Asagami's destruction of a bridge) | '''Unknown, '''likely at least '''Complex Multiverse Level ' '''Intelligence: Combat genius capable of negating her opponent's attacks with her own Mystic Eyes. Changes her strategy to be able to cut her opponent's lines of death in the most effective manner. When SHIKI was alive, she could switch between the two personalities. She fights without concern of allowing her opponents to live, seeking to eliminate them in the most effective way possible. | Likely Omniscient through her connection to Akasha Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time against several zombies in Arya's building. Capable of ignoring the pain of her arm being completely torn apart) Range: Standard human melee range normally, higher though throwing knives | Unknown, likely Complex Multiverse Level Weaknesses: Needs to be able to see her opponent's lines of death to use the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are ineffective against those who do not have a concept of death. Shiki requires a sword to be able to fight at her full potential. Key: Base '''| '''Void Shiki Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Concept Manipulation(Can kill concepts with her Mystic Eyes of death Perception, Power Negation, Clairvoyance, Mind Control and Possession Resistance, Spatial Slicing with her katana (Can cut through spatial barriers) | All previous abilities to a higher level, Wish Granting, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Omniscience Weapons & Equipment Knife, Magical prosthetic arm (with a hidden knife), Kanesada Kuji (Ryougi family katana) Notable Attacks & Techniques Magical Prosthetic Arm: '''Shiki has a magical prosthetic arm that is much stronger than a normal one. Touko herself states that not even an elephant would be able to crush it completely. Shiki is capable of using this arm to grab others at a distance, even those that are normally intangible such as Kyrie Fujou. '''Kanesada Kuji: '''Shiki's katana that is capable of cutting down spatial barriers. '''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: She can see the lines of a target's death that can act as both the "points" and the "lines" like Shiki Tohno sees. A cut along any line will bifurcate the object, no matter the sharpness of the cutting tool used, and ultimately destroy the object's origin; the damage inflicted this way can not be healed in any way causing instant death. Her abilities extend to cutting things with no physical existence, such as Fujino Asagami's manifestations of her telekinetic powers. It doesn't matter if the target has a spiritual body like a Servant or they are dead like the ghosts surrounding Kirie Fujou, as it only matters if they are "living" in the sense that they can interfere with the current world. Her ability to "kill" the origin of her targets is also superior to "killing existence" was able to "kill", allowing her to kill her own concept of fear as well as the concept of distance between herself and her target. On one occasion, she even killed the future a clairvoyant perceived through his Mystic Eye. Ryougi Shiki (Void): The third personality of Ryougi Shiki. In fact, it is this personality that is directly connected to the root of all things (Akasha). While Shiki can see the death of everything, Void Shiki is capable of doing even more things. She claims the ability to do anything she wishes, as being connected to it makes her an equivocal existence. She can also kill a concept such as the distance between her and an enemy, universal bending, sickness, mental weakness, time, etc. Beyond that, she can kill multiple things within a single motion. She also claims that it would be trivially easy for her to annihilate reality, change the very structure of elementary particles. She can transmute evolution itself.